Dragon
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Persahabatan Sehun dan Jongin berubah karena seekor naga./ "Wow, ini keren. Hey Jongin do you know how to ride dragon?"/ "Karena serangan Night Furry atau aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sebagai jawaban dan kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun. Dia tertawa dan ikut memeluk tubuh Jongin. Puncak kepala Jongin diciumnya dengan gemas./ HunKai/ Oneshoot Warn! Crack-pair, GS, Typo(s)


**The cast are not mine**. They belong to God.

_Dragon_

**A fic** by **Choi Seong Yeon**

Rate – T

Cast –

**Kim Jongin**,

**Oh Sehun**,

_and others_

Genre – Fantasy and Romance

Warn! Typo(s), Failed Fanfic, **Genderswitch, **_Craick-Pair_

_Inspired by_ Tinkerbell, Harry Poter and How to Train Your Dragon/ 2

Summary –

Persahabatan Sehun dan Jongin berubah karna seekor naga./ "_Wow_, ini keren. _Hey Jongin do you know how to ride dragon?_"/ "Karna serangan _Night Furry_ atau aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sebagai jawaban dan kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun. Sehun tertawa dan ikut memeluk tubuh Jongin. Dia mencium puncak kepala Jongin dengan gemas.

.

.

._Present_

_._

_._

Kulit kecoklatan Jongin terhiasi dengan lumpur rawa yang _awh- so gross_. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah tidak peduli dengan sepatu barunya yang kemarin Ibunya belikan dari _Hollow_ _Market_.

"_Are you sure, _Jongin_? We don't need walking trough that grossing thing._ Kau tahu, Ayahku akan marah jika aku pulang penuh lumpur." Sehun memandang lumpur rawa seperti lendir yang keluar dari mulut _Troll_ kelaparan yang pernah dia lihat.

Sementara Jongin berjalan dengan susah payah meninggalkan Sehun di pinggir rawa. Dia memutar matanya malas mendengar perkataan Sehun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Dia membalikan badannya saat Sehun terus saja memanggil namanya dan berceloteh bagaimana Ibunya akan menghukumnya.

"_Stop Talking_, Sehun! Jika kau tidak ingin ikut, kembalilah ke rumahmu _and have a date with your dearest bed_. Lagi pula Ibuku hanya akan menarik telingaku, _yeah_ setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada menyuruhku membantu Nyonya Bluerose memandikan peliharaannya."

"_But my Daddy won't allow me coming to The Hollow Party_, dan kau yang akan aku salahkan jika itu terjadi, Jongin. Lagi pula kau yang menyeretku ikut ke sini. Kau ingat?" Sehun melipat kedua tangan yang kekurangan pigmen itu di depan dada bidangnya.

"Aku akan membantumu kabur jika kau tak bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Sehun." Dan akhirnya Sehun menginjakkan kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu kulit rusanya masuk ke dalam kubangan lumpur.

Wajah tampannya mengernyit jijik saat kedua kakinya benar-benar masuk ke dalam lumpur. Dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

"Apa kau yakin melakukannya? Kita bisa dalam bahaya jika para tetua tahu kita mencuri naga dari kandangnya."

"Mereka tidak akan marah jika kita tidak ketahuan, Sehun. Dan kita tidak mencurinya, hanya meminjamnya, _okey?_" Jongin mengambil anak panahnya yang berada di punggung sempitnya saat dirasa ada gerakan mencurigakan dari rawa sebelahnya. Dia mengarahkan busur panah yang sudah terpasang anak panah pada rawa.

"Hey ada apa?" Sehun bertanya setelah pandangan berkelilingnya berhenti saat Jongin bersiaga dengan panah kesayangannya.

"Diamlah, Sehun!" Pandangannya terlalu fokus, takut sesuatu yang mengerikan muncul.

Daun dari tumbuhan itu bergerak semakin kencang dengan suara berisik yang berasal dari gesekan antara daun dan ranting tumbuhan. Sehun buru-buru mengeluarkan pedang pemberian Ayahnya. Suara berisik itu semakin mengeras, sesuatu di baliknya semakin mendekat pada mereka. Keduanya memegang senjata mereka lebih erat.

Anak panah milik Jongin hampir saja mengenai wajah pemuda dengan lesung di pipinya jika saja pedang Sehun tidak buru-buru menebas anak panah itu dengan tanggap.

Sedangkan pemuda yang kepalanya hampir saja berlubang oleh panah Jongin, memasang wajah terkejut yang benar-benar menggelikan. Mata membulat hampir keluar dari rongganya –jika saja bisa, mulut terbuka, dan badan yang menegang.

"_Are you alright?_" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab pun sudah tahu jawabannya bahwa pemuda di hadapan tidak baik-baik saja. _Hey_, apa yang kau rasakan saat kepalamu hampir saja berlubang dan selanjutnya kau akan pergi ke _daratan jauh_?

Pandangan pemuda itu memburam dan akhirnya menggelap hingga warna hitam memenuhi seluruh pandangannya. Tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam lumpur. Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan dan membatu pemuda tadi, menaruhnya di akar pohon besar yang keluar dari lumpur.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun sedang berdebat tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka ketahuan oleh tetua saat pemuda yang hampir Jongin bunuh sadar dari pingsannya.

Matanya mengerjap membiasakan dengan cahaya yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Tangannya menyangga tubuhnnya untuk membantunya bangun dari posisi tidur. Badannya terasa sakit, mungkin akibat tegang karna nyawanya hampir saja melayang.

"Oh kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Sehun menghampiri pemuda berlesung pipi dan membantunya bangun. Jongin ikut mendekat, berjalan di belakang Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku bermimpi kepalaku hampir tertancap anak panah saat aku akan menangkap seekor _crawl pinches_. Aah~ kepalaku pusing." Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Jongin menyodorkan sebotol air yang dia persiapkan sebelum pergi. Pemuda di depannya meneguk dengan rakus hingga tersedak airnya.

"Uuh, itu bukan mimipi lagi pula. Maafkan aku, ku kira kau _Boggart_ yang akan menyerang. _Yeah_, aku Jongin dan ini temanku Sehun." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan.

"Aku Yixing, _Healer. So, what are you doing in this dangerous area, Learner?_" Yixing mengembalikan botol air Jongin pada pemiliknya, tanpa menjabat tangan Jongin terlebih dulu.

Jongin dan Sehun, keduanya saling berpandangan. Bingun harus menjawab apa. Sehun menyikut rusuk Jongin yang sedang menggaruk lehernya yang tertutup rambut coklat sepunggungnya. Kebiasaannya saat sedang bingung.

Jongin menimbang-nimbang akan memberi tahu Yixing atau tidak. Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan juga karna Sehun yang terus saja menyikut tulang rusuknya. _Hey_ itu sakit, kau tahu?

"_Yeah_, _we're going to go to drybits." _Akhirnya Sehun yang menjawab mendahului sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulutnya, karna Jongin yang terlalu lama berpikir.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Yixing memandang mereka menyelidik. Apa yang dua _learner_ ini akan lakukan? Itu bukan tempat untuk dua orang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan bermain-main. Yixing bangun dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan juga Sehun tanpa ingin mendapat jawaban dari petanyaan sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, cuci kaki kalian dan pergi tidur. Ini sudah malam lagi pula _drybits_ bukan tempat untuk kalian bermain-main, _kids_." Yixing menepuk kedua pundak remaja berbeda _gender_ di depannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan kekuatan _teleport_ yang belum Jongin dan Sehun kuasai.

"Jika saja kita tidak sering membolos kelas _Prof._ Ruffnut kita pasti sudah sampai di _drybits_ dari tadi. Terkutuklah kau Jongin." Sehun mengomel melihat bagaimana Yixing menggunakan kemampuannya.

Ini karna Jongin yang sering mengajaknya membolos hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang _Night Furry_- naga langka yang belum pernah ditemukan lagi. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar terobsesi dengan naga paling berbahaya dan memiliki kecepatan terbang yang luar biasa.

Dan Jongin bercita-cita menjadi penemu dan juga meneliti naga langka itu seperti _The Great Hiccup_. Karna ada beberapa hal yang tidak dituliskan beliau dibuku-buku karyanya. Cita-cita Jongin sangat berpengaruh terhadap kehidupan Sehun, karna setiap penelitian atau pencarian yang Jongin lakukan dia selalu saja membawa Sehun. Dengan mengatas namakan persahabatan mereka.

Remaja perempuan dengan kulit kecoklatan itu benar-benar mengidolakan _The Great Hiccup_. Dia ingin menjadi beliau yang mampu menyatukan manusia dengan naga, walaupun sekarang terjadi kericuhan dan pemberontakan yang tidak terkendali akibat orang-orang jahat yang menginginkan kekuasaan.

Lagi pula Sehun juga tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin pergi ke tempat-tempat berbahaya seorang diri. Seperti _Black Forest _yang merupakan tempat bersarangnya para _Vimpire,_ _Forbidden Forest_ yang banyak sekali makhluk mengerikan lagi pula _Dementor_ bisa muncul kapan saja dan dimana saja.

_Hey_ Jongin itu perempuan yang ceroboh dan bertindak sebelum berpikir. Jadi mana mungkin dia membiarkan sahabat sejak lahirnya ini pergi seorang diri, walaupun dia selalu mendapat pemaksaan setiap kali akan pergi.

.

.

Tangan lentik kecoklatan Jongin membuka pintu kandang naga dengan jepit rambutnya. Sehun di belakangnya mengawasi sekitarnya, berjaga jika saja ada _Dragon Guard_ yang datang.

"Cepatlah, Jongin!" Sehun berbisik, dia melihat bayangan yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Tangannya terus menepuk pundak Jongin, menyuruh mempercepat pekerjaannya. Yang sebenarnya mengganggu konsentrasi.

Jongin melempar jepit rambutnya ke tanah di bawahnya dengan kesal. Dia mencoba _telekinesis_ yang beberapa hari lalu diajarkan _Prof. _Hofferson. Matanya terpejam, memusatkan pikirannya pada gembok di genggamannya.

_Cklek_

Suara gembok terbuka dan dengan buru-buru mereka memasuki kandang para naga. Sehun langsung menutup pintunya kembali dan duduk bersandar pada pintu.

Mata Jongin tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat banyaknya berbagai macam naga berada di hadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat secara langsung, biasanya dia hanya melihat gambarnya di buku pelajaran atau di buku yang sering dibacanya dari perpustakaan.

"_Wow_, ini keren. _Hey Jongin do you know how to ride dragon?_" Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan Sehun hanya memandangnya malas. "Sebenarnnya aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi aku pernah membaca caranya walau belum selesai." Gigi Jongin terlihat dengan cengirannya. Merasa kikuk dipandang seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak membacanya sampai selesai dulu baru mencuri—"

"Meminjam, Sehun. Meminjam" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dengan nada kesal, bermaksud mengingatkan kalau mereka hanya akan meminjam naga bukan mencurinya.

"_Yeah_ meminjam naga." Suara Sehun terdengar malas saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat ingin mencobanya, Sehun. Lagi pula yang penting aku sudah membaca _basic_nya. _Hmm_.. menurutmu naga mana yang sebaiknya kita pinjam?" _See_? Jongin itu tipe orang yang tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat dibanding otaknya.

Kepalan tangan besar Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin penuh perasaan. Mungkin itu penyebab kenapa otak Jongin bekerja setelah tubuhnya, Sehun terlalu sering mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya pada kepala Jongin.

"_What's your problem, sir?_ Itu sakit, _Lacksmart_." Sehun mengunci leher Jongin di bawah ketiaknya, sebal mendengar Jongin mengoloknya bodoh dengan bahasa naganya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun! Kau bau lumpur ngomong-ngomong." Jongin semakin terjepit karna Sehun yang mengeratkan kunciannya. Salah siapa yang membuatnya menjadi bau lumpur sperti sekarang?

Jongin berhenti meronta dari kurungan Sehun saat matanya melihat _Deadly Nadder_ membuka matanya, terganggu dengan kelakuan tamu yang tak diundang di kandangnya. Dia meneguk kasar salivanya.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, reaksinya tidak beda jauh dengan Jongin. Tanpa sadar kungkungannya terlepas, membebaskan Jongin. Tubuh Jongin terjatuh tertelungkup ke depan karna tubuhnya yang tadi menumpukan berat badannya pada Sehun kini terlepas.

Tubuhnya jatuh tepat di depan kandang Si _Deadly Nadder_, sahabat di belakangnya membelalakan matanya. Membayangkan kulit Jongin akan menjadi hitam- tidak kecoklatan lagi karna semburan dari naga di hadapannya.

Kepala _Deadly Nadder_ mendekati tubuh Jongin, sedangkan Jongin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Terlalu takut untuk melihat naga di depannya.

Tangan Jongin dapat merasakan kulit _Deadly Nadder_ yang ditumbuhi sisik berwarna biru. Hidung naga biru itu mengendus tangan Jongin, dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya. Dan bibirnya membentuk senyum.

Sehun ikut tersenyum dan mendekati mereka. Jongin terduduk dan mengelus lembut kepala _Deadly Nadder_ yang bersikap manja pandanya. Selanjutnya Sehun membuka gembok kandang naga biru dengan kunci yang dia dapat dari sebelah pintu.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di atas punggung Stormfly- _Deadly Nadder_ yang baru saja mereka beri nama. Kedua lengan Sehun berada di samping tubuh Jongin, memegang leher Stormfly.

Jongin berteriak tertahan saat Stromfly memulai penerbangannya. Ini terasa menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Stormfly, sedangkan Sehun di belakangnya terlihat santai dengan menjaga keseimbangannya sambil menjaga tubuh Jongin agar tidak terjatuh. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang membaca bagaimana cara mengendarai naga? Sehun atau Jongin?

Mereka dapat melihat _Hollow_ saat malam hari dari atas sini, rumah-rumah dengan banyak pepohonan yang asri. Dan juga kerlipan lampu.

"Bukankah ini mengagumkan?" Jongin bertanya saat Stromfly terbang dengan kecepatan stabil di atas lautan.

"_Yeah this's so amazing. _Jongin, kau yakin benar-benar sudah membaca buku panduannya? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya sama sekali? Aku bahkan belum menyentuh buku panduannya." Sehun mengendalikan Stormfly sambil memeluk Jongin, merasakan tubuh Jongin yang mendingin.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak begitu bagus mempraktekan apa yang aku baca, Sehun. Kau menyebalkan. Aah- dingin sekali."

Sehun mendaratkan Stormfly di sebuah padang rumput dengan danau di tengahnya. Mereka turun dan Stormfly mendekati danau, mencari ikan untuk makan malamnya.

Sehun duduk sambil memandangi Jongin yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Stormfly. Menggunakan bahasa naga yang dia pelajari dari buku-buku di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya itu terlihat konyol, Sehun bahkan terbahak di tempatnya duduk.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat menggemaskan. Remaja laki-laki dengan rambut coklat berponi, Sehun, hanya mengangkat alisnya melihat Jongin.

"Stormfly tidak mengacuhkanku. Menyebalkan sekali." Jongin merebahkan tubuh semampainya di samping Sehun.

"Kau sih berbicara aneh begitu. Mana mau Stormfly mendengarkanmu. Haha—" Sehun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur menyamping menghadap Jongin.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat, mencari kehangatan. Dia ini kan tidak pernah tahan dengan dingin. Lihat bajunya! Dia bahkan hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana panjang yang kotor terkena lumpur.

"Kau menyebalkan." Jongin merajuk. Dan Sehun hanya mengelus rambut Jongin sampai berantakan sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan membuat rambutku semakin berantakan, Sehun. _Ya—_hentikan! Aku kedingan, cepat peluk aku!" Sehun memeluk Jongin seperti memeluk guling hingga Jongin tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Stormfly mendekat ke arah mereka dan ikut tidur dengan memeluk Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus sayang tubuh naga yang memeluknya.

"Menurutmu hukuman apa yang akan Ibuku dan Ayahmu berikan? Aku tidak yakin untuk pulang, Sehun." Kepala Jongin mendongak menghadap wajah Sehun.

"Entahlah, munurutku kau akan disuruh Ibumu membantu Nyonya Bluerose. _Uuh_—kau tahu betapa menjijikannya para_ squeal munch_ yang memenuhi rumahnya." Sehun bergidik sendiri membayangkannya. Babi-babi penuh lumpur dengan suara seperti orang mendengkur berlarian memenuhi halaman rumah Nyonya Bluerose.

.

.

Jongin terus saja menguap di mejanya, kepalanya bolak-balik terjatuh karna mengantuk. Suara _Prof._ Tuffnut—kembaran _Prof._ Ruffnut, bagaikan nyanyian pengantar tidur. Keadaan Sehun di depannya tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka kekurangan tidur kemarin, karna bermain dengan naga.

Setelah mengembalikan Stormfly ke kandangnya mereka pulang hampir pagi dan masuk rumah mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan orang tua mereka. Tapi nasib sial sedang bersama mereka, Jongin ketahuan karna dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga kesayangan Ibunya saat melewati ruang tamu.

Sedangkan Sehun ketahuan saat dia melewati ruang kerja Ayahnya yang tanpa sengaja juga sedang keluar dari tempatnya. Mereka berdua habis dimarahi hingga matahari terbit.

"Nona Kim dan Tuan Oh, kalian bisa meninggalkan kelas saya sekarang." _Oh-uh_ rupanya nasib sial masih bersama mereka berdua rupanya. _Profesor _aneh itu memandang mereka dengan sebal. Karna merasa tidak dihargai saat mengajar. Salah satu pengajar di _Hollow_ ini memang memiliki sensitibilitas berlebih. _Uuh menyebalkan._

Jongin dan Sehun buru-buru membereskan buku mereka dan keluar dari kelas _Prof. _Tuffnut. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan hukumannya akan bertambah, jika Ayahnya tahu dia diusir keluar kelas. _Hollow_ _Party_-ku. Batin Sehun menjerit menyedihkan.

Sedangkan Jongin berjalan masih sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya tidak bisa dikompromi soal masalah tidur. Dia bahkan sering tertidur di kamar mandi setiap pagi.

"_Hey wake up, lazy_!" Sehun mendorong-dorong kepala Jongin yang bersandar pada bahunya. Dia kesal karna hukumannya pasti akan bertambah. _Prof. _Tuffnut pasti akan mengadu pada Ayahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Jangan ganggu tidurku, Sehun. Kakinya menendeng kaki Sehun yang tebalut sepatu.

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Jika kau tak mengajakku ke _Drybits_, aku tidak akan kekurangan tidur , diusir dari kelas dan mendapat hukuman." Jongin langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa?" Sehun mendengus. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi.

"Ayo kita kunjungi Stormfly, Sehun. Dia pasti kesepian."

.

.

Dan di sinilah Jongin dan Sehun di depan perapian tua tak terpakai di sudut _Hollow_ dengan segenggam _floo powder._ Jongin memintanya dari penjaga sekolah dengan susah payah, sementara Sehun hanya melihat Jongin melakukan usahanya.

Lagi pula Jongin yang menginginkan mengunjungi Stormfly. Walaupun naga biru itu lebih sering mengacuhkannya dan menurut pada Sehun. Tapi Jongin tetap ingin menemuinya.

"_Drybits_." _Floo powder_ itu memenuhi lubang perapian, Jongin terlebih dulu menggunakannya agar lebih cepat sampai dan menemui Stormfly. Dan disusul Sehun.

Mereka berdua tiba dengan keadaan yang tidak baik untuk dilihat. Jika melihatnya bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman. Bagaimana tidak? Coba lihat!

Seorang remaja laki-laki sedang menindih remaja perempuan di tempat yang sepi. Di gudang, samping kandang naga. Walaupun tempatnya benar-benar tidak berkelas. Tapi sepertinya juga tidak akan ada yang melihat.

"_Uuh—_kau berat, Sehun. Cepat menyingkir dariku!" Tangan Jongin mendorong dada bidang Sehun sekuat tenaga. Sehun kan laki-laki, jadi tidak heran jika dia berat.

"Tidak mau. Kau menyebalkan." Sehun malah memeluk Jongin sampai sesak nafas. Dia masih kesal dengan perempuan dipelukannya itu. Jadi dia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membuat Jongin sesak nafas. Seperti sekarang.

.

.

Tangan kecoklatan Jongin menyentuh air lautan dari punggung Stormfly, tangan satunya memeluk Sehun menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh. Sehun mengelus leher Stormfly dengan lembut. Naga ini benar-benar jinak, padahal kata gurunya—_Prof._ Mildew, _Deadly Nadder_ juga termasuk dalam naga yang berbahaya dan sulit dijinakan.

"Pegangan yang benar, Jongin. Aku tidak akan menolongmu jika sampai kau tercebur ke dalam laut." Sehun memperingati Jongin yang dari tadi sibuk bermain air.

Kali ini Sehun yang duduk di depan dan Jongin di belakangnya. Alasannya karna Jongin tidak bisa mengendarai naga dan tidak kuat dingin.

"Ini menyenangkan, Sehun. Kau harus mencobanya haha—" Tawa Jongin benar-benar terdengar sangat menikmati kegiatannya. _Dasar kekanakan_. Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Jongin duduk yang benar. Di depan ada tebing." Seruan panik Sehun membuat Jongin kaget dan langsung membenarkan duduknya.

Naga biru degan sedikit warna jingga itu menukik tajam menghindari tebing di depannya. Tapi sialnya Stormfly dan juga Sehun belum bisa bekerja sama dengan maksimal. Tubuh mereka terhempas ke daratan di balik tebing.

Banyak pepohonan rindang dan besar di sana dan juga sungai kecil yang panjang. Sayap Stormfly melindungi Sehun dan Juga Jongin di dalamnya. Sehingga mereka tidak mendapatkan luka yang parah.

Tapi sayangnya, tubuh Stormfly mendapatkan luka besar. Punggungnya terluka dan sayapnya terobek. Sepertinya tersangkut batu runcing di dekat tebing yang mereka tabrak.

Stormfly membuka sayapnya membiarkan mereka keluar dari perlindungannya. Dengan buru-buru dan susah payah mereka keluar dan berjalan memastikan keadaan naga yang mereka tunggangi tadi.

Jongin memekik sedih melihat keadaan naga yang baru ditemuinya itu. Tangannya mengelus tubuh Stormfly lembut, bermaksud memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang hari ini, Jongin. Kita harus menunggu sampai Stormfly sembuh." Sehun mengelus kepala naga di depannya sayang. Berterima kasih karna telah melindungi mereka berdua.

.

.

Jongin sedang membersihkan luka Stormfly dengan air sungai saat Sehun datang membawa bebarapa daun tumbuhan untuk mengobati luka Stormfly.

"Apa ini bisa mengobatinya?" Sehun menunjukan beberapa tumbuhan yang dibawanya pada Jongin yang menghampirinya.

"Entahlah, aku pernah mencobanya dan berhasil tapi aku tidak tahu itu sama pada naga atau tidak." Jongin menghela nafas dan mengambil tumbuhan itu dari Sehun. Mencucinya di sungai kecil.

Dia dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di permukaan air. Wajahnya kusam dan terlihat lelah, ada beberapa luka di dahinya. Setelah mencuci tumbuhan, dia mencuci wajahnya. Membersihkan lukanya dengan air.

Sehun datang menghampiri Jongin hanya menggunakan kemeja sekolahnya. Jas almamaternya dia lepaskan, diletakkannya di samping tasnya. Tangannya merangkul bahu Jongin, yang pemiliknya sedang melamun.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Jika aku tidak memaksa mengunjungi Stormfly pasti dia sekarang baik-baik saja." Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, menghindari tatapan Sehun yang tengah memangdangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Hey_ naga itu makhluk yang kuat, kau sendiri kan yang mengatakannya. Sudahlah jangan bersedih, Stormfly akan sembuh sebentar lagi." Sehun memeluk Jongin, menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang menahan tangisnya. Merasa bersalah karna merasa dia yang menyebabkan Stromfly celaka.

"Lagi pula buka Kim Jongin jika tidak keras kepala, yang hobi sekali memaksaku." Rambut Jongin diusap sayang oleh tangan Sehun yang besar.

"Kau menyebalkan. Tapi aku menyayangimu." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipi Sehun hingga pemiliknya kesakitan.

"Begini caramu berterima kasih, _hah?_" Suara teriakan Sehun menggema ketika Jongin berlari meninggalkannya sambil membawa tumbuhan yang sudah dicucinya.

.

.

Mereka membuat perapian dengan dibantu api dari mulut Stormfly. Keadaannya membaik setelah diberi tumbuhan oleh Jongin dan sepuluh ikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun sedang bermain dengan Stormfly saat tiba-tiba saja Jongin menubruknya dari belakang sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Membuat Stormfly menggeram sebal. Merasa waktunya dengan Sehun terganggu.

"Kau lebih menyukai manusia albino ini, Stormfly? Aku yang memberimu nama tahu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Sehun tertawa kencang saat Stromfly mengeluskan kepalanya pada tubuhnya. Mengabaikan perkataan Jongin.

"Kau juga menyebalkan, Oh Sehun. Berhenti tertawa!" Jongin meninggalkan mereka dan membakar ikan yang akan menjadi makan malamnya.

Laki-laki dengan kulit pucat itu menghampiri Jongin sambil mengendap-endap, berniat mengagetkan sahabatnya. Datang dari belakang dan siap menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Uwaaaaa—" Teriakan Jongin benar-benar berisik sampai membangun Stormfly yang baru saja tertidur dan juga hewan-hewan lainnya yang berada di sana.

Sehun menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Jonginyang memekakan telinga. Kepalanya langsung mendapat pukulan sayang dari Jongin hingga terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

.

.

Baru kali ini Jongin merasa sulit sekali tidur, biasanya dia bisa tertidur kapanpun dan dimanapun dengan mudah. Dilihatnya Sehun yang memeluknya sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Sehun memang tampan dan termasuk laki-laki bertanggung jawab. Dia juga selalu menjaganya walau terkadang sering mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dan sering bertengkar. Tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi.

Lihat saja. Dia tidur sambil memeluk Jongin, menjaganya agar tidak kedinginan. Sahabat yang baik bukan? Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun sayang dan mengecupnya. Menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Matanya dipejamkan mencoba untuk tertidur.

Kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara dari dalam hutan. Dia melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Dan mengikuti asal suara itu.

Dia mengambil busur dan juga anak panah kesayangannya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kakinya terus melangkah semakin dalam memasuki hutan rindang itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tidak mendengar suara lagi. Matanya memandang berkeliling, bersiaga jika saja sesuatu tak terduga tiba-tiba muncul. Tangannya sudah siap memegang panahnya dengan erat.

Kakinya menginjak ranting di bawahnya ketika tubuhnya bergerak reflek saat bayang di balik pohon bergerak cepat. Tangannya siap meluncurkan panahnya . Keringat dingin turun menuruni dahi dan lehernya.

"Aah—" Jongin jatuh berguling saat tiba-tiba api biru muncul ke arahnya. Menyerangnya tiba-tiba. _Uh-oh, api biru? Apa mungkin?_ Jongin bangun dari jatuhnya dan bersiaga kembali.

Matanya terus saja menilik setiap yang dia pandang dengan waspada. Jongin kembali melihat pergerakan di depan sana. Tidak secepat tadi, dan kali ini di sertai dengan suara erangan naga. _Mungkinkah?_ Batin Jongin berharap dia menemukan _Night Furry_ yang selama ini dicari.

Jongin melangkah hati-hati berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara mendekati sesuatu di sana. Matanya membola dengan mulut menganga dan tubuh yang bergetar.

Di hadapannya terdapat tiga ekor bayi _Night Furry_ dalam keadaan bersiaga. Merasa terancam dengan kehadiran sesuatu tak dikenalnya. Jongin mendekat perlahan sebelumnya dia menjatuhkan senjatanya ke tanah.

Tidak ingin menakuti bayi-bayi kecil dan lucu dihadapannya. Lagi pula di buku—yang ditulis oleh _The Great Hiccup_, jangan menggunakan senjata saat kau bertemu naga. Karna itu akan semakin menakutinya.

Tangan Jongin terangkat ingin menyentuh salah satu bayi _Night Furry_. Naga di hadapannya memicingkan matanya tidak merasa nyaman. Dan Jongin menariknya kembali. Hingga terjadi beberapa kali. Jadi dia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu bayi itu yang menghampirinya.

"_Yeay_!" Jongin memekik senang. Bayi mungil itu mau menyentuhnya sendri. Tapi kembali menarik kepalanya karna kaget mendengar pekikan kegembiraan Jongin. Dia mendesah kecewa, dan kembali mencoba mendekati naga menggemaskan di hadapannya.

Jongin terlonjak dari duduknya saat tiba-tiba erangan keras mengagetkannya yang sedang bermain dengan ketiga bayi naga yang dicarinya.

Induk dari ketiga bayi di hadapannya muncul dalam keadaan marah. Merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Jongin. Ketiga anaknya menghampiri induknya yang baru keluar dari dalam gua di dekat mereka.

Jongin bergetar ketakutan, dia ingat betapa berbahayanya api _Night Furry_ jika terkena serangannya. Tubuhnya merangkak mundur, mencoba kabur dari amukan _Night Furry_.

Matanya terpejam saat tangan depan induk naga langka di hadapannya akan menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat seseorang. Jongin benar-benar berterima kasih pada Sehun yang sudah menjadi penyelamat hidupnya.

Dia datang membawa pedang Ayahnya, menyerang induk _Night Furry_ dengan pedangnya saat kaki depannya akan melukai Jongin. Dan setelahnya dia membawa Jongin dalam gendongannya.

Dia benar-benar khawatir saat tidak menemukan Jongin didekatnya. Jongin itu kan perempuan ceroboh, belum lagi mereka sedang berada di tempat asing yang tidak mereka ketahui tempatnya. Bagaiman jika _Dementor_ atau _Vimpire_ muncul tiba-tiba dan membawanya.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke tempat mereka sebelumnya. Stormfly masih tertidur saat mereka datang. Sehun menurunkan Jongin di dekat perapian, dan dia langsung mengambil botol minum yang selalu Jongin bawa di dalam tasnya.

Jongin menunduk menyesal dan juga takut jika Sehun akan marah padanya. Tapi dia melihat sebotol air minum miliknya diberikan Sehun untuknya. Ekspresi wajah Sehun membuat Jongin takut, dia tidak berani membuka suaranya. Jadi dia hanya mengambil botol yang disodorkan Sehun untuknya.

Dengan takut Jongin mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sehun yang sedang tiduran menatap langit. Jongin bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun. Wajah Jongin menutupi langit di atas yang sedang Sehun pandang. Dia masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sehun, _forgive me_." Jongin benar-benar sedih karna Sehun tidak mau menatapnya dan malah memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan Jongin yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sehun merasakan air mata Jongin yang menetes mengenai tangannya. Matanya terbuka dan melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah penuh air mata dan sedang menahan isakannya. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekatinya.

Jongin langsung menindih tubuh Sehun yang masih dalam posisi tidur. Dia memeluk leher Sehun dan menangis dengan kencang. Air matanya membasahi kerah kemeja Sehun.

Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin. Menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sempit dan mengelus rambut coklat panjang Jongin. Sudah biasa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang cengeng.

Tapi dia benar-benar marah tadi karna Jongin yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Tidak tahu kah dia kalau Sehun selalu menuruti kemana Jongin pergi karna ingin melindunginya. _Dasar ceroboh_.

Sehun bagun dari tidurannya dengan Jongin yang masih memeluknya sambil menangis. Dia membenarkan posisi duduk Jongin. Menaruh kakinya menyamping karna dia masih menggunakan rok sekolahnya. Tidak mungkinkan dia membiarkan Jongin duduk mengangkan yang masih menggunakan rok sekolah.

"Sudah- sudah. Aku sudah tidak marah padamu kok." Jongin melepaskan pelukan di leher Sehun dan menatap Sehun masih dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Air mata Jongin dihapus Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Dia terkekeh melihat wajah sembab Jongin dengan hidung yang memerah.

"Aku sungguh takut tadi." Suara Jongin bercampur dengan suara cegukan setelah menangis. _Hah_ Jongin memang seperti anak kecil sih.

"Karna serangan _Night Furry_ atau aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sebagai jawaban dan kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun. Sehun tertawa dan ikut memeluk tubuh Jongin. Dia mencium puncak kepala Jongin dengan gemas.

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya melihat wajah tampan Sehun dari dekat membuat pipinya menghangat. Tangan kiri Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin sementara tangan kanannya menyangga tubuh Jongin dalam pelukannya.

Mata Jongin terpejam saat merasakan bibir Sehun mengecup dahinya penuh rasa sayang. Bibir tipis Sehun kembali mengecup kedua mata Jongin lalu kedua pipi Jongin.

Bibir Jongin cemberut. "Kenapa?" Sehun gemas sendiri melihat Jongin dengan hidung memerah menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jongin memekik sebal, Sehun menggigit hidungnya yang berwarna seperti tomat sekarang.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau menggigit hidungku?" Jongin mengelus hidungnya yang sakit akibat ulah Sehun.

"Habis kau menggemaskan." Jongin menjambak rambut coklat Sehun sebal. Dia melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa karna Sehun yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau mau kemana, hah?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Sehun. Aku mau pergi. Lepaskan! Lagi pula kau tidak menciumku." Jongin menarik-narik tangan Sehun sekuat tenaga. Tapi tetap saja gagal. _Hah nasib menjadi perempuan._

"Aku sudah menciummu. Di dahi, di kedua matamu dan di kedua pipimu. Kau mau ku cium dimana memang?" Sehun kembali menciumi pipi Jongin berkali-kali dengan gemas.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun yang terus menciumi pipinya. "Di sini, Sehun. Di sini." Jongin menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Matanya melotot menggemaskan. Kesal karna Sehun yang tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menciumku, _huh?_" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Tangan Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dan menciumnya berkali-kali sambill terkekeh senang.

"Kau. Menyebalkan. Sehun." Jongin menciumnya lagi sambil diselingi satu kata di setiap kecupannya.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau ingin aku yang menciummu?" Jongin mengangguk senang, matanya yang habis menangis masih berkaca-kaca. Membuatnya tambah menggemaskan.

Wajah Sehun mendekat dan Jongin menutup matanya. Menyambut ciuman Sehun yang ditunggunya. Bibir Sehun memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada bibir tebal Jongin. Tangan Jongin mengalung kembali pada leher Sehun dan ikut mengecup bibir Sehun.

Kecupan ringan Sehun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan, bibir bawah dan atas Jongin dilumat bergantian oleh Sehun. Pelukan Sehun pada tubuh Jongin juga ikut mengerat membuat tubuh keduanya bergesekan.

"Mmmh—" Mulut Jongin terbuka, menerima masuk lidah Sehun yang mengelus langit-langit mulutnya dan sesekali menyesap lidahnya. Jongin mengerang dalam ciumannya karna ciuman panjangnya yang menghabiskan banyak oksigen yang dibutuhkan paru-parunya untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sebentar untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat untuk Jongin.

Jongin kembali meraup bibir Sehun sebagai balasan pernyataan Sehun barusan. Tapi baru sesaat mereka berciuman. Jongin teringat Ibunya dan juga Ayah Sehun.

"Sehun, bagaimana dengan Ibuku dan Ayahmu? Kau tidak takut dihukum?" Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Biarkan saja. Paling-paling membantu Nyonya Bluerose. Kita kan bisa melaukannya berdua." Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Kau benar haha—ayo lanjutkan lagi." Dan mereka kembali meraup bibir pasangannya dengan suara kecupan yang berisik. Dengan disaksikan Stormfly yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

_End_

:. Tadinya mau bikin ff friendship hunkai tapi malah berubah jadi romance.

Ini ff fantasy pertama jadi absurd begini bentuknya haha banyak typo lagi soalnya ga diedit lagi

Thanks juga yang ngeriview ff hunsoo ku yang udah lama itu yaaa

Terakhir… reviewnya boleh?


End file.
